


魔女小姐和她捡来的人类

by sangeyueliang



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, 日常 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangeyueliang/pseuds/sangeyueliang
Summary: 嗯，一篇无剧情的肉，我不知道该怎么概括
Relationships: Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer/Tohsaka Rin
Kudos: 9





	魔女小姐和她捡来的人类

**Author's Note:**

> 1.未捉虫  
> 2.ooc  
> 3.不能接受请退出，谢谢

Archer怎么也想不通事情为什么会变成这样。

因为财政的缘故，喜欢精打细算的魔女经常派捡来的人类幼崽——不，应该说是人类男人，还是特别高大的那种，去完成那些无聊的悬赏任务。

这次也不例外，来自远方的恶魔特地点名要Archer护送他远从千里之外搜集来的魔药，还给了缺乏黄金律的魔女一堆宝石，于是，魔女小姐把手一挥就把Archer卖了。

“反正是我捡来的，怎么用还不是我说了算?”魔女小姐信誓旦旦地想。

但Archer可不是普通人类，他与生俱来的占有欲比洞穴里的恶龙要强多了，只是凛没有察觉而已。

在Archer被卖的次日清晨，住在森林里的隐居魔女收到了一封猫头鹰送来的信，信上署名“时钟塔”，好像是一个魔术师聚集的地方。

凛随手把信一丢，继续数起这次任务的赏金。她是稀世的永生魔女，对于人类这种一眼就能看穿的魔术把戏没有一丝丝兴趣，可是她还是按照信上写的内容来到时钟塔。

“就勉为其难来看看愚蠢人类的无聊把戏也算一种打发时间的方法。”

魔术聚会由埃尔梅罗家发起，主要想交流交流上古遗失的大魔术——也可被称为魔法的第二法。

人类的魔术师知晓凛不屑于参加这种死板的聚会，可能够跨越时间与时空的魔法的确太吸引人了，所以他们抱着试试看的心态邀请了凛，没想到凛真的来了。

说是讨论交流，在魔女小姐眼中，也只不过是一群骄傲自大的人类在炫耀自己愚蠢的发现，她向吧台的调酒师要了一杯莫吉托，站在宴厅暗处默默地看着他们，想就这样度过这个不怎么样的夜晚。

但是就是有人不识空气，好死不死地凑进凛的身边想与她跳一支舞，顺便要到第二法的诀窍，魔女非常想用魔术解决掉他，又碍于身份和脸面，只好和他共舞一曲。还知道了他的名字——间桐慎二。

见多识广的魔女小姐知道这个名字，一个没落了的魔术世家，祖传的魔术是她所看不起的肮脏——操虫术。可下任继承人却十分安静，丝毫没有间桐的暴躁。

“间桐樱。”魔女小姐走向她，友好地和她打了声招呼。间桐家下任继承人果然如外界所说的那样文静，如果没有拒人于千里之外的倔强，凛会愿意把第二法全部传授给她。

凛认为樱在某种方面和她很像——都是被抛弃的存在，凛被世人抛弃成为孤独的永生魔女，樱被亲人抛弃只为了达到根源。

然后她还认识了卫宫士郎，一个妄想拯救世界的乐天派。

“不切实际，总有一天会后悔。”凛在心里对他这样评价。

这次聚会就这么过去了，凛也把它渐渐忘了，直到Archer外出执行任务回来。

Archer在给凛整理衣柜是发现那条红色的裙子有刚刚穿过的痕迹，他感到很奇怪，因为凛很少穿这种构造复杂的长裙，于是他问凛，“凛，前几天是出去了吗?”

魔女小姐还在昏昏沉沉地睡，含糊不清的回答他“嗯……你出去的那几天我参加了一个魔术师的聚会……”

Archer若是就这么把衣服放回去不再追问凛也就不会发生那么多事了，可他是Archer啊，只要一碰上凛的事就会变得异常仔细的Archer啊。他想知道在聚会上有没有不知好歹的人对他的宝物下手，于是他继续问下去。

“聚会上发生了什么吗?”听上去只是一句平常的疑问句，凛只要随便回答就行，可Archer却能从这里知道他不在时发生的一切。

魔女用被子遮住了自己的头，慢悠悠地回忆往事“唔，和间桐慎二跳了支舞，认识了樱和卫宫士郎……”

准确的直觉告诉Archer有什么不好的事发生了“间桐慎二，卫宫士郎?是两个男的吧?”Archer坐在床边用低沉的声音询问着凛。

“他生气了——”凛觉得Archer的声音里有他平常没有的怒意。

的确，Archer生气了。他的宝物，他的所有物，被其他公狗给触碰了——他自己都忍着忍着没有下手。

凛不知道这有什么好气的，反问他“对啊，是男的，不就跳了支舞，有什么好生气的?”说时还翻了个身，把黑色长发和颈后的嫩白肌肤暴露在Archer眼前。

她当然不知道这有什么好气的，她当然也不知道这个无心的动作对Archer的刺激有多大。

Archer身体中的每个细胞都在肆意叫嚣，侵蚀着他的心智:占有她，拥有她，把她变成你的东西——眼前的景致过于美好，自制力一向完美的Archer也只得甘拜下风，到不如说是他早就想这么做了，聚会只是一个借题发挥的理由。

Archer欺身压上熟睡的凛，对准她娇嫩的樱桃小嘴粗暴地吻了上去。这还算不上吻，准来说应该是咬了上去。他咬上凛肉乎乎的下唇，尝到一丝腥甜才离开，舌尖游走在牙齿上，灵巧地滑进口腔，兴奋地掠夺凛清新的气息。凛在他身下反抗的动作也被他生硬地压了下去。

他扯下凛裙子腰间的黑色系带，把带子缠在凛的眼睛上。凛的眼前瞬间一片漆黑，失去视觉的她心生恐惧，赶忙用手去解下系带——毕竟失去视觉她就不知道接下来会发生什么了。

就在凛的指尖刚碰到带子的顶端时，有什么东西突然反锁住凛的双臂，是Archer。凛皱住眉头，慌忙用肘关节去顶他，可还没碰到他，就因自身动作过大而摔在床上。Archer趁机把凛的手腕并在一起，投影出绳子，又把凛的双手给绑了起来。

Archer弯腰一只手托住凛的臀部，一只手扶住凛的后腰，来到落地的镜子前。他把凛圈在自己的怀里，滚烫的双手掀起凛的裙摆探进裙下，摸索着来到腿间。

失去视觉的凛感官变得更加灵敏，Archer一碰到她她就浑身发抖，脚和被绑住的手支撑着身体想要站起来，却被Archer给禁锢在怀里。

他的指尖缓缓褪下凛的内裤在软肉上摩挲，时不时划过闭合处，娇小的身躯在他的怀里做着毫无用处的挣扎，他也毫不在意，直到有什么粘稠的液体流出体外。

Archer在轻轻咬开系在凛眼睛上的系带时把手送了进去。怀里的身躯突然软了下来，靠在温热的胸膛上不停的低声喘息。

凛一睁开眼就看到了自己被入侵地可怜模样。

“现在就让我来告诉你我为什么生气好了，凛。”Archer伏在凛的肩后轻轻舔舐，“凛，你是我的。”手指恶意地摁上了凛的敏感之处，体液又丢人地顺着修长的手指奔流而下。

凛不愿意看见自己被束缚着挑逗的下流表情，只好歪过头去，闭着眼睛压抑身体里可耻的生理变化。可她又被Archer刚刚那番不要脸的话给气到了，边喘息边断断续续地反驳他“什么叫‘你是我的’啊……到底谁才是被捡来的啊……”

看到凛是如此反应的Archer居然笑了出来，他伸手把凛的头扶好正对镜子，强迫她睁开眼睛让她知道自己的私处现在有多么糟糕。

手指弓起关节揉搓着软肉，嘴唇贴近凛的嘴唇蹭了蹭，“诚然，凛。我是被捡来的，但是这不代表我没有自己的底线。凛，你就是我的底线。我不允许除了我之外有其他人碰你，至于为什么?凛，你是我的。”

手腕上的绳子被解开，凛被Archer托住双腿抱了起来。Archer把凛的后背靠在面对镜子的墙上，分开细长的双腿让它们缠绕在自己的腰侧 ，手则解开了凛的裙子。

“凛，你是我的。”这是凛在失去意识前听到的最后一句话。

再次打开眼睛时已经不知道过去多久了，凛发现自己正软绵绵的趴在Archer的身上，胸前的软肉上红红的，找不到一块正常的地方，腰间也一样，稍微动一下胯部却感觉有什么东西还留在身体里。

凛慢慢支起上身，看向睡着的Archer，她凑上前去，用手摸了摸凌乱的银发——意外的软，她又肆意乱摸，丝毫忘记了自己现在的境地。

Archer被头上的触感给弄醒了，一把摁住凛的头吻了下去。“醒了?”他沙哑的嗓音永远都那么性感，更别提他现在什么都没有穿。Archer看着一脸茫然的凛，前几个小时才压下去的欲望又开始燃烧，他用力顶了一下小腹。

埋藏在凛体内的物体随着小腹的动作也动了起来，变大的物体撑开狭窄的通道，撞上上端隐蔽的开口。凛低低地叫唤了一声，身体自动与Archer的小腹嵌合的更紧。

在Archer无规则的动作中，凛紧靠着Archer结实的胸膛，双腿自动夹紧的他的腰侧，皱着眉承受着他的力度。

当两人即将到达顶峰时，Archer慢下来喘着问凛“凛……，你是……谁的……”

“哈……”凛在Archer的怀里艰难的开口，“我……是你的……Archer……”

然后两人同时到达了高潮。

【“凛，你是谁的?”

“是你的，Archer。”】

第二天。

“凛，我们来做吧。”

“哈?做?做什么做?有时间做不如给我去打扫地下室！”

“凛，你都是我的了，怎么还不可以做啊?”

“是你的?谁是你的?Archer，现在就给我去把地下室打扫干净，否则今天晚上睡沙发。”

魔女小姐果然是魔女小姐。

Archer至今也想不通到底发生了什么。


End file.
